What's Your Fantasy?
by FunbagsMcBooty
Summary: PWP? Pure smut, rated M, and don't worry, nothing bad is happening/will happen to Cuddy.


**A/N:** Just to make sure everyone has a second chance to get the message she's not in any danger, or anything like that. Enjoy it, because she sure as hell is.

* * *

_Click._

It was a slight noise, but it was enough to wake Cuddy from her sound sleep. Her first thought was that it was some sort of animal that had scampered in through her open window, but that idea was quickly lost once her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the shine of something metal in front of her face.

The more she focused the more detail she saw. It wasn't metal, it was a gun, and someone was holding it.

Her heart instantly started hammering against her ribs as she flattened herself against the mattress; hoping to sink into it and escape the deadly weapon that was pointed right in her face. Before her brain had time to register that she should scream there was a rough hand pressing over her mouth, and a gruff, somewhat familiar, voice in her ears.

"Keep your mouth shut and I won't kill you."

Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the sheets being ripped away from her body, revealing her nearly see-through camisole and matching panties with ties on the side. She inwardly cursed herself for wearing something like that to bed, but it was hot, and she hadn't exactly been expecting an intruder.

She heard him chuckle slightly as he pressed the gun to her forehead, sliding his free hand down her body, causing her to tremble under his touch. His hands roughly forced her thighs apart and his hand cupped the natural heat of her center.

A whimper muffled under his hand as her eyes squeezed shut, and he slid his hands to the ties, slowly pulling them apart before he ripped the small piece of cloth from her body and discarded it somewhere on her bedroom floor.

He took a few stumbling steps back, the gun still aimed at her. She could feel his eyes moving over her body, burning holes into her more intimate parts.

"Stand up, take off the tank top, and bend over the foot of your bed."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before slowly standing up, gripping the bottom of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up over her head, and dropped it at her feet before moving to the end of her bed. She slowly bent forward, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she was splayed out for the intruder.

The next thing she felt was warm hands tracing slowly over the firm globes of her ass. She took in a shaky breath that was quickly cut off by a groan of pain when his once gentle hand came down hard in a loud and hard smack.

Her hands gripped at the sheets beneath her, and she gasped for breath, but she didn't get much before a few more angry slaps came down on her causing her to scream out.

Before long her ass was red and burning, and he finally stopped returning to the gentle movements of massaging it. His hand slowly slid down to her glistening core, and he chuckled.

"You like abuse, huh?"

She didn't have time to answer because he thrust two thick fingers into her and started pumping them in and out. As hard as she tried not to moan she couldn't help it. Her body was betraying her in every way possible, but it was understandable, this man knew exactly what she liked.

"Fuck, you're tight."

She suddenly felt his lips on her bare back accompanied with bites, sucks, and licks all of equal force that were sure to leave dark purple marks for the next morning.

He sped up his thrusts causing her to whimper, and his fingers tangled in her messy curls. After a few more thrusts his fingers abandoned her and he pushed her face further into the bed. She could hear the clinking of his belt, and knew what was coming next.

She gasped loudly when she felt his hard cock pressing against her opening but before she could do anything the head of it popped through her lips and he was sinking inside of her.

He let out a pleasured moan, gripping her hair tightly and let himself slid completely into her. He settled there for a few moments, letting them both get used to the feeling before he moved both hands to her hips and started pounding in and out of her.

Her head was instantly thrown back as the shockwaves rolled through her, and her legs struggled to hold her weight up. She moaned continuously, the sound of their bodies slapping together nearly drowning them out.

"Shut the fuck up!"

His hand came down hard on her ass and she cried out again before pressing her face into the bed, muffling her pleasured sounds. Even though she had listened to him he continued to abuse her already red cheeks, and slam himself even harder into her.

She lifted her head, stammering a few times before she gained her voice.

"Stop…"

"Are you sure?"

He slowed his thrusts, and she nodded. He slowly pulled himself from her, and groaned as his hand moved to his right thigh.

Cuddy slowly turned, kissing him softly, her hand sliding over his chest.

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't plan to blue ball me…cuz I didn't agree to that."

A smirk slowly moved over her swollen red lips and she turned him so that his back was facing the bed. She pushed him back onto it, and he chuckled watching her climb on top of him.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss; tongues' battling against the other for dominance of the kiss but the feud was soon abandoned when she sank down onto him. They both let out satisfied moans, his hands moving down to her hips to help her ride him.

She broke the kiss, throwing her head back as she let out a pleasured groan. They were both worked up from their earlier role play so she was sure to make her movements slow and gentle since it was clear neither of them were ready to finish.

House moved his thumb to his clit as she rolled her hips, applying a strong pressure to it. She moaned her approval, her tongue moving over her lips. His free hand slid up her stomach to her breast, and he squeezed it rather roughly. She groaned, shaking her head.

"We're done with that."

"You might be."

He smirked, sitting up and pulled her breast into his mouth and sucked roughly at the hardened nub before biting down on it. She cried out in half pleasure, half pain, and her back arched into him as she tangled her fingers in his messy hair.

Her hips suddenly started moving much faster, and both of their orgasms quickly climbed to their peak. Her inner walls clamped around him as she came, pushing him right over the edge and he quickly filled her with rapid spurts.

"Oh god!"

She moaned feeling his warm seed coating her, and they slowly collapsed onto the bed, their bodies heaving with rapid breaths.

House smirked as she left gentle kisses on her chest and collar bone.

"You have weird ass fantasies."

"Mmm, you went along with it."

"Only so you'd do mine."

"Which is?"

He smirked, leaning in and whispered softly into her ear. Her eyes slowly widened, and he lifted his head to look at him.

"You're serious?"

"You owe me."


End file.
